


we're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same

by ameliajessica



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliajessica/pseuds/ameliajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cesare?" Her voice is very quiet, and also very nervous. She is wringing her hands and he's suddenly reminded, despite the hardness that has set in her features, the wisdom she has in her sad smiles, that she is still a child to many things. "Cesare, is father going to die?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridianrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> Okay so I think it's safe to assume that the greatest inspiration for this fic was the new promo but I'd also like to thank meridian_rose for giving me a super nice and lovely first comment ahhhh. 
> 
> The title if from 'King and Lionheart' by Of Monsters and Men, which I listened to repeatedly while writing this.

"Cesare?" Her voice is very quiet, and also very nervous. She is wringing her hands and he's suddenly reminded, despite the hardness that has set in her features, the wisdom she has in her sad smiles, that she is still a child to many things. "Cesare, is father going to die?"

After the doctors had held him down, trying urgently to stop Rodrigo from convulsing, Lucrezia had started screaming and sobbing and immediately rushed to his body. Vannozza tried to hold her back, as did Giulia but somehow she had managed to summon enough strength to keep herself by her father's side. Cesare breaks out of shock and carefully walks over from the doorway, places one hand on her shoulder. It's as if she knows his touch, because her head whips round immediately. He sees in her face that the panic melts and she crumbles into his arms. It's Paolo all over again, and he carries her out while she mumbles urgently, incoherently into his neck. 

As they arrived in her bedroom, she seemed to sober and calmly asked to be put down. She took careful steps to her bed, sat on the side of it and just looked at him. 

"Sis..." he says softly, takes her hand.

"Because you, you said." She draws a shaky breath. "You said there is no cure from poison."

"I did," he admits.

"So." Lucrezia turns her gaze on him. "Tell me and do not lie: is our father going to... to..."

As hard as she is trying to be strong, her lower lip trembles and she gasps each time she tries to say the word another time. It breaks his heart; she always has. "Don't do this sis," he pleads, pulling her face towards his. To me, his mind adds. Don't do this to me. "Don't think about it."

"How am I not meant to," she whispers harshly. "He's our father, Cesare." It disconcerting that he can't remember the last time they called him that. It has been Holy Father this and Holy Father that for so long. He wonders if he hadn't been Pope, whether this would have happened; whether any of it would have happened. Djem, Paolo, Juan. He wonders if it would have preserved her poor heart.

"God will save him," he blurts out, after nothing else he runs through his mind seems to be an appropriate answer. 

"You do not believe in God," she scoffs, lying down and turning so she can look at the ceiling.

"But I do believe in miracles." He regards her seriously, honestly, and she looks back at him. She smiles, one of those sad, sad smiles that play his heartstrings like a harp. He leans in, kissing her ear and where her forehead meets her hairline. The happy sigh that escapes her fills him with so much relief that he carries on, kissing her eyelids and eyebrow and nose. He kisses the corner of her mouth before he can catch himself. Alfonso, he reminds himself, but when he looks into his sister's eyes it seems, in the heat of everything, she has forgotten about him herself. 

Cesare holds Lucrezia's gaze as he leans down again. He only closes his eyes when he kisses her again, this time on the skin in between her chin and lower lip. He thinks perhaps he imagines her whimper, but just in case he pulls back. If Lucrezia doesn't want it, he won't go any further.

Expecting to see her horrified, what he finds is his sweet sister with her lips parted, her breath coming out of them quickly. Her brows knit together, but whether it is in confusion or disappoitment or outrage he can't tell; he can't tell until she looks down at his mouth and before he knows it they are kissing, properly and fully and desperately. It's the sort of kiss that makes me wonder why they had never tried this before, and he's getting carried away, lifting her body off the bed when her back arches. Without thinking about it, he slides a leg in between hers and pins both her arms above her head. He's smelling her hair and kissing her neck and it's bliss bliss bliss until he realises that the way she's saying his name isn't just in elation and she wants his attention.

"Cesare," she breathes, laughing and it sounds beautiful. He pulls back, her hands on his neck, and she is beautiful. It doesn't feel wrong, somehow. She is laughing and looking at him with a fondness that makes his throat tight. "Oh Cesare."

Lucrezia looks at his mouth and bites her lip. He's about to lean in again but she laughs, pushing lightly at his chest. "I," she begins, "I can't. We shouldn't."

"Not now," she adds hastily, watching his face nervously. She moves to rest her back against the headboard, pulling a hand down her face wearily; the gesture is not much like their father's that Cesare sits back, pulling up a knee to his chest so he can rest his face there and watch her.

"My mind is a mess, Cesare," she confesses. "What with father and the engagement and..." You. She doesn't say it, but it's still there, in the air. Because it's not new, it never has been. It just hadn't been addressed yet.

Clearing her throat, she composes herself, in an instant appearing once again like the woman she believes herself to be; that Cesare refuses to believe she is. Lucrezia sighs heavily, shoulders sagging and eyes closing. Reaching over, his hand goes over to cup her cheek. 

With a sudden certainty her eyes snap open and she gets on her hands and knees. Extending one hand forward, she grabs his collar and tugs, so that she is looming over him. Her hair falls forward on either side of her face as she looks down on him, tickles his throat when they kiss again.

"Stay with me?" she whispers. 

Cesare swallows and nods. She searches his face so intently that he's not sure he can possess what she looks for; she kisses him once more, slowly and full of sweetness. Full of promise. 

Full of her.


End file.
